Zang (LightVoid)
The Zang race is composed of sentient jellyfish like creatures that resides on the gaseous world of Kandras. Description Zangs, or Globbels as some time they call themselves, look like human sized jellyfishes a few moment after their birth and keep growing for their whole life, becoming as large as a castle when they are aged. Their bodies are semisolid and capable of squeezing to occupy smaller areas if the needs to. They can alter their own density becoming smaller and solid or larger and aethereal as they see fit, this ability allows the Globbels to survive even in the areas of Kandras where the pressure would crush a mortal or even in the void between the starts. Zang are translucent, but can create colorful reflexes on their bodies or tentacles, their main form of communication, their bodies are designed so that they can "see" from any part of it and they can sense even the smalles vibration with extreme precision, granting them a level of perception superior to most living beings, sage speculates that this form of perception also extend to other planes and that they are capable of somehow sensing emotions of other creatures due to this ability. Zang body temperature is usually extremely high and their touch is painful and occasionally deadly to other living beings. Its is unknown if they need to feed and what do they feed on in that case, as apparently they can substain themselves merely by absorbing heat and kandras gases. They are a quite rational and meditative race, with a friendly and caring attitude, however they become fierce and deadly when they felt menaced by something. They are usually interested in the well being of other creatures, however their peculiar aspect and communcation system makes hard for the zang to establish normal relations with other beings. History The first Zang was created by Eshcal, in order to provide some life for his world, however after many trials, quite painful and deadly for the proto-life forms of the planet, when he found out that using the very essence of that unforgiving world he could forge something able to survive its hellish heat and pressure. The Gobble was a quite intelligent creature and managed to intrigue the god with a long of conversation and it proved to be even more sensitive than his master in sensing a distant prayer. Unwilling to leave his new fried alone while answering to that call Eshcal created many more Zang before leaving the planet. An excess in the god power also leaked and gave life to the unintelligent Kandras Eels, beings that the Zang are beginning to study with curiosity. Important Settlements The Zang lives on the surface and the depth of their homeworld, assembling in the areas where the Isles of wonders above does not cover the sun, however they have a large community, named Zhou under the Cyan star created by Brinn. Society The zang are extremely social and tend to form large communities, as they have no need to eat or work they can dedicate themselves to mental enlightment torugh grand debates and introspection or trough exploration of their immense planet. While they have the ability to leave it the sheere distance between world makes that extremely impractical but they are working to solve that issue... Names Most Zang names always begin with Z or G and are quite brief, however that is only a convention used during their rare communication with other races, as while addressing each other they just use specific color patterns. Stats Classes Techs Sample Monster Category:LV Races Category:LV Monsters